


Lustful deeds

by drasangel



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Submission, do their thing, okay so they just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drasangel/pseuds/drasangel
Summary: The unexpected revelation of their secret marriage by Michael led Duncan to confront him through their divorce, out of fear of reputations and public eye. They end up spending a last lustful and intimate moment.
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Duncan Shepherd
Kudos: 3





	Lustful deeds

_ The word  **ADDICTION** clung to them, wrapping up around their bodies as lustful serpents. A red string pulled on their souls; always tugging on, tightening yet never tight enough. Just enough to have them never leaving one and another.  _

  
  


( x ) 

“It’s such a shame that your marriage was known the same day so was your divorce, Mr. Shepherd.” 

Duncan would’ve sworn he heard those words wrong; just a mind trick pulling at his nerves tonight, if it weren’t for the fact he knew he had heard them correctly. The male, with chocolate brown hair, turned to the random guest. A woman around her thirties. They wore a feigned worried glance; it felt pitiful. 

“I beg your pardon?” 

“Oh, Mr. Shepherd. There’s no reason to wear that mask with me— don’t you know about your own marriage? It has been spoken in the news this morning.” The news. A cold shiver made him shudder. There was a reason why his mother had been calling him nonstop since he woke up that same morning with the urge to turn a blind eye to the world and so did he, ignoring everyone’s calls. 

“I believe there must be a misunderstanding.” Duncan murmured, his low yet steady tone of voice covered up the anxious feelings within him. “I don’t know what you might be talking about.” 

She offered another glance, Duncan met her gaze with a cold expression. His own gaze spoke the untold.  **He dared her to.**

“Mr. Langdon has confirmed it.

He’s the one who turned to the public eye, and seemed extremely content about — what were his words, exactly? Oh, yes. Being free of an  _ unsatisfied _ marriage.” 

**Michael Langdon.** Duncan dared himself to seek the sight of the familiar blond male amongst others, for the first time, since arriving at the evening event. Almost as if the other was aware that at some point, his little brown husband would give in his desires, he found him standing across the room. Staring back at him. He wore black, glamoured by a wine red coat. His hair was brushed up in a bun; long little strands fell, making it seem way better than the times he wore it over his shoulders. 

_ Just the way Shepherd loved it.  _

Michael’s corner of lips twisted into a smirk, raising his glass in a greeting gesture. It spoke knowledge — on purpose. Duncan felt himself being struck by a wave of anger.  **_Little fucker._ ** If it weren’t for the urge to choke him to death ( not at that extreme, he knew it. ) he would’ve allowed himself to admire such majestic sight. 

Their marriage had been in secret, something decided by both. It was nearly a  **pact** to keep it that way for years. Whilst their love had been passionate in its own way, questionable even, reputations needed not to be stained if they wanted it to work out. With the rumors that carried Michael’s name, linking him to the whispers of a satanist cult — it would raise more unwanted rumors if the Shepherds had something to do with it. Michael had been okay with it and amused at the beginning, claiming his own business would be better without the rumors of a marriage between them. 

And it had worked out, until it didn’t anymore. 

The last date to the reunion for their divorce would be the next day. Tonight, it was the last evening they had the right to call each other their husband. 

The sight of Langdon turning around and leaving the main room made Duncan react to it. Following behind. Langdon knew that he already was aware of the news, a decision that he made that same morning, guided by the sweet taste of eye for eye. Would he regret it? If he allowed himself to think about it longer than he should. The one he loved had broken a promise, and he was determined to make him feel the same way. 

  
“Why?” 

  
The disbelief in his husband’s tone was easily noticed. Inside the fancy bathroom, Michael heard him closing doors behind them. Leaving just the two of them inside. 

“Why, what?” 

Did he dare to feign obliviousness to it? Duncan’s fingers curled and uncurled at his sides. A long breath was dragged along. It would take him little to nothing to reach the edge, and the fact Langdon wasn’t even looking at him as he spoke to him, was it. 

“It was a PACT!” His sharp exclamation echoed in the empty room. Except for them. “You will fucking ruin me, Langdon. Are you happy now? Is this all you wanted, wasn’t it? Fine. You have it.”

Steady steps led the blond one closer to him. His hands remained behind his lower back; it was a graceful and dominant gesture, always by him. The gentle tilt of head described his curiosity — maybe, sometimes he found himself struggling to read him. His scent met the brown’s senses, fighting back the urge to close eyes and breathe him in. Just the way he used to every morning. A river of memories threatened to hit him, again.

Silence for a few seconds, what felt like hours. 

Langdon’s unwritten expression was broken by an amused grin. “I believe so.” His face felt closer immediately when leaning forward. ““Well, well. You said there would be no divorce, Shepherd. You broke your promise first. Don’t come to me now that it’s you being called out.”

Startled. First reaction. Duncan’s hand reached out; within a switch, his fingers curled around his throat. Grasping. Tightening. The shift had Langdon’s head tilting backwards, lips slightly parted — a low pleased sound along with a glint within eyes spoke about his approval. How much he enjoyed such an act. Even if it wasn’t for reasons he might have wanted. 

“What a little slut.” Duncan was aware about how much he enjoyed it; to have a reaction out of him. By the end it was what he would give him. “You just can’t help it, can you? Lying out yourself to me at the first opportunity. Wanting to be fucked in a bathroom by your ex husband. Seeking out my attention, like a whore.” 

His answer was a flutter of eyes, such degrading words sparking Langdon’s own arousal. Hands reached out to Duncan’s belt, attempting to bring hips closer against his. He allowed it. His body pressed up against his, Michael’s own already against the material of the fancy sink. He brought him closer by such a grasp, lips grazing against his. Speaking between the heated moment mixed with his desire for the man before him. “How pathetic.” 

The meeting of lips was granted by Michael. It was needy; starving for the touch. Fervent. How quick he could open up to one man — wanting him. Needing him. Duncan was right, everything was just Michael’s own attempts to have his attention. 

A hiss under Duncan’s breath broke the kiss, the feeling of Michael unzipping his pants; his warm hand wrapping around the length of his already throbbing cock had him glancing down, watching. A smirk followed. Long strokes, Michael knew how well he could please him. His eyes closed, head tilting back in the slightest in approval. Aroused. It has been months since the last time he allowed someone else to touch him. 

Clothes were easily discarded and the attempt to kiss him once again had ended up with a forceful turn of Michael’s body; Duncan behind him. Both meeting their reflections through the mirror. Langdon’s cheeks heated up; he noticed the way his husband’s eyes fell upon his own now free cock, slamming up against his abdomen. “Aren’t you such a beautiful young boy?” Duncan’s lips traced along the curve of his neck, teeth grazed. His free hand ghosted over his hips, lowering. Michael’s inner thoughts begged him to mark him.

“ **Fuck** .” Being edged on purpose made him push back against him. Seeking out his touch. It was granted by a gentle roll of hips by the other. “Fuck me. Duncan—“ A half breath. “I need you.” 

Nothing would take for such words to have an effect on him. As it took him nothing to push him down, making Langdon lower against the sink, his body naturally curving. Side of his face resting against the cold material. Exposed to him.

“Need you to relax for me.” He spat in his hand, fingers soon playing at his entrance. Two digits slid in. Michael’s walls welcomed him by squeezing. It earned a low whine. The constant push of his husband’s hips, fucking his fingers greedily had him on the edge. What a glorious sight to keep in his memories. He withdrew soon to line himself up to him. One firm hand holding him down.

“ _ Ah, ah.”  _ Satisfaction hit him as waves as soon as the tip of his cock slid him in. Slow. The thought of him being gentle at first broken by a rough thrust, bottoming out. The feeling of being filled. He moaned out louder than intended out. “ _ AH—“  _

_ “Shut up.” Withdrawing, he observerd his length disappear between his walls at another thrust. For his own pleasure. Picking up a rough yet steady rhythm. “You can’t even take what you’ve been begging for all this time.” _

Michael nibbled down his bottom lip, attempting to muffle the lustful sounds threatening to issue from his lips. He couldn’t help, but meet his thrusts halfway. Duncan never failed to please him the way he only knew — finding that little spot easily. Was he louder or not, it already slipped his mind. Clouded by an aroused veil of intoxication for him and his scent. He didn’t notice the way his body was pulled up; being straightened by Duncan’s hands, one of them finding its way back around his throat. The long, harsh roll of hips didn’t cease. Forcing him to hold onto the first thing he could for stability. He stared at themselves once again through the mirror. What a moment to keep, a moment to remember they belonged to one and another. His husband’s own pleased grunts were offered in his own ear. The sound of his bliss would be enough to make him release, sorely. Already dripping pre-cum.

“Can you—“ A certain thrust hit his spot. Forcing eyes to close. Murmuring between breaths and whimpers. One hand reached out, gripping the back of his head. His other gripped his own cock. Pumping. Jerking himself off before their eyes. “Feel me squeezing you?”

Duncan admired such a sight, little show for him only. Feeling himself being driven closer to his release. His thrusts became sloppily, pounding.

“I wonder what everyone would think of their little antichrist.” A grunt. Teeth nibbling onto the skin of his neck. “Being fucked like a needy mess in a public bathroom.  **Fuck. You’re all mine.”**

His release came with a moan of Michael’s name against his skin, filling him. His body brought closer to his chest by a firm hold onto his left hip, fingers digging in. Langdon’s own bliss followed moments later against his own stomach. It left both of them catching their breath, driving out of their orgasm. Settling into a comfortable silence. Which was soon broken by the doors opening, making Duncan realize his own mistake. He just closed the door, didn’t lock it. It all happened quicker than they would react — the sight of them glancing towards the door; bare, coming from their intimate moment had the stranger stopping his way. Shocked. Wide eyes staring at them. Michael didn’t move, wearing a tired yet amused smirk. They rushed to leave as Duncan was quick to pull out, both whining at the emptiness.

“Fucking hell.” If he attempted to cover up the news of their secret marriage, it certainly would be ruined now. “Sometimes I really hate you, Langdon.” 

Empty words which he answered to, after a graceful roll of shoulders. Giving him that curve of lips he couldn’t help, but love.

“Always more fun to entice men and women to dirty deeds.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this long time ago, so just thought I’d post it here.


End file.
